


Oh Shit!

by usandthem



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usandthem/pseuds/usandthem





	Oh Shit!

You jot down the last of what the teacher had written on the blackboard and close your notebook. It’s almost the end of class. “And the pairs assigned for the history summative project,” You listen attentively for your name. “Mike and… Miles.” That kid, the quiet one. Although you were no one to judge. He’s sitting two desks away from you. He didn’t look up when his name was called. Maybe he spaced out, or maybe he just didn’t know who you were. Either way, you should probably talk to him about it. 

When the bell rang, you walk over to his desk. He was kind of intimidating. Sure, he’s the quiet kid, but he wasn’t the shy kid. That meant he wasn’t unable to talk to people. He just didn’t want to. You stand at the edge of his desk, not really knowing how to start. “So, we should um, talk about the project?” You suddenly become aware of your hands, and how you have to do something with them. He looks up and it surprises you more than it should have. He starts packing his things into his backpack and the moment of silence hits you like a cold shower. “We should probably exchange numbers and addresses that that kind of thing,” you say. The look in his eyes makes you wonder if you said something wrong. 

“No need for that. I’ll just do all of it.” His tone of voice gives you chills. 

“What? I can’t let you- I mean, it wouldn’t be fair. We’re supposed to do it together.” You can’t tell if he’s surprised or annoyed. You try to put on a friendly smile. 

“Uh… what’s your phone number?”

“Don’t have a phone.”

“Not even a home phone? Um, what about address?”

“Just use yours.” 

You quickly try to think up excuses. “I… don’t have any materials at my house.” Truth be told, you really didn’t like going back there. He didn’t try to argue.

“I guess… you can just follow me back to my place.” 

He slings his backpack over a shoulder and you follow him out of the classroom. It was kind of strange, but exciting. He walks home at a steady pace with his hands in his pockets, not looking at you, not making any conversation. You had a general idea of where most of your classmates live, but Miles wasn’t one of them. He leads you to the edge of town, up stone stairs, to a rustic yet spacious wooden house. 

As he takes his shoes off and steps inside, you do the same. The interior is dark and furnished modestly. Miles sets his bag beside a coffee table surrounded by cushions.

“Wait here.”

You take a seat by the table while Miles’ hurried pacing echoes through the house. 

“Okay, we’re good,” He mumbles as he sits down across from you. After a long period of brainstorming, you follow the directions that Miles gave you to find the bathroom. On the way there, you look around. The house seemed pretty old, as well as the furniture. You had always thought Miles was more of a city boy. As you inspect the decorations on the walls of the hallway, you bump into something big, and soft. At first glance it seemed to be a very large blond man. But something was off. He had a pair of fluffy ears on the top of his head, and an equally, if not more, fluffy tail that seemed to resemble one of a golden retriever. The sudden encounter makes you fall backwards and you land on the ground, staring up at him. By the look on his face, he’s surprised to see you as well. Miles comes running into the hallway, clearly panicked.

“Where the hell did you come from, I thought you were out?” 

“We just came back.” The blond man speaks with a soft tone and gentle smile.

Miles’ expression gets even more worried. “You mean he’s here too? Fuck!” He starts running to the backyard but stops part way and turns back to you. “This is uh- my ‘brother’, Tyler. He likes to… dress up.” He gestures to the top of his head before running out.

“Nice to meet you.” Tyler smiles and extends his hand to you. His ears twitch a little. You hesitate for a moment, then you take his hand and he helps you up. “So, you’re a friend of Miles’?” Well, more of an acquaintance probably, but you nod. You see Miles’ shadow around the corner. Another figure walks in, making you tremble. It wasn’t human. Its silhouette indicated wings, a beak, and sharp talons. You gasp when Tyler sets his hand on your shoulder and watches the encounter with you.

“You’re not usually back this early… I have somebody over!” Miles clearly sounds frustrated.

“Calm down! It didn’t go so well today… tch. And since when do you have friends?” The other voice is loud and brash.

“It’s for school. Can you at least look less like… that?” 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” 

With a “Poof,” the bird features vanish, and the two start walking towards you. The man with Miles was also blond, had a similar build to Tyler, but seemed a bit older.   
As soon as he sees you, a pair of dark, feathery wings unfold from his back.

“Oh, no, no, no. You did not bring a human into my house.” He lifts you by the chin and you can’t help but notice his sharp nails. “You better learn some respect, kid, if you don’t want me to eat this thing for dinner.”

Miles stands his ground. “You wouldn’t.” 

“What makes you so sure?”

As the two bicker, Tyler pulls you aside. You can still make out the loud conversation from across the room. 

“He’s my classmate!”

“So?”

“People will notice if he’s suddenly gone! You know, friends, teachers, his parents.”

“I’ll eat them too!”

Tyler squats down in front of you. “Sorry about my friends. They uh, well, their people skills need some work.” His fluffy ears catch your attention once again.

“You can touch them if you want.” He smiles.

Your hands slowly reach out towards them. The ears twitch a little in anticipation. It’s… cute. You rub them gently. They’re soft.

“You’ve probably already noticed we’re different than most people. But we’re not gonna hurt you, I promise. The scary one, Brandon, he’s just a little hotheaded, that’s all.”

The other two are still at each other’s throats.

“If you eat that many people the whole town’s gonna be after us! Maybe even the government!”

“You think I’m scared of them? They can suck my ass! I’ll rip them a new one!”

Tyler chuckles. “Having you around will do them both good. So, I have a favor to ask, you mind staying with us?” He puts his hands on your shoulders. A combination of his strong grip and his innocent smile makes you feel compelled to agree to the strange request. You nod, and he ruffles your hair. Tyler walks you back over to Miles and Brandon.

“Look, what if I just erase his memory and no one has to get hurt,” Miles says with a pained look.

As Brandon stops to consider it, Tyler interrupts the conversation. 

“He’ll be staying with us.”

“What?”


End file.
